A Fall With Answers?
by maceygirl
Summary: Cammie escapes to find answers. Will she make it all the way? Or will she bump into someone on the way who changes her decision. Enjoy! DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN! ALLY CARTER DOES!
1. Chapter 1

I'm running. I'm running towards my answers, towards my future. I have to do this now, not later, now.

I've been running for about five miles now. It's been 5 hours, 23 minutes, and 26 seconds since I left Gallagher, my school, and my second home. I run with a steady beat, my breathing even. I stop to check on my surroundings. I do a 360 degree turn. I find myself facing trees. The trees are all different shades of colors, like a fiery red, a crisp orange, and a milky brown. I see I went behind Gallagher and into the woods.

There's a slight breeze coming from behind. I wrap my jacket more tightly around me. I take a seat on the damp ground while putting my bag of things next to me, and stare out into space. A plan. I know I'll have to lie low, hack my way in, and get into the COC. I consider to myself.

I get back up and start running with my steady beat. I keep on running until I reach the other side of Roseville, my home area. I go to the first hotel I see, which is the Holiday Inn. As I walk up to the hotel, I keep on glancing at windows that could reflect things from behind me. There are some people, but none of them look out of place. I keep on walking up to the hotel.

I walk inside and check in. Not by my real name; Cammie Morgan because then people would be able to find me, but I check in with a different name. I get my room key and walk up to the elevator. As I walk up to the elevator, I check my surroundings once again. There are more people in here than I thought. I blend into the crowd, the people. Some people look at me but nothing more. That is what's supposed to happen. I'm a pavement artist. A person who blends in with people. Where no one thinks twice about. I'm called the Chameleon.

I come up to the elevator and walk inside. I press number 5. Inside there is a boy who looks about my age, maybe a year older? His head is down so I can't see his face. He also has a book bag with him. I wonder what he has in there.

The boy has light brown hair that looks as if he had his head up, his hair would fall a little bit above his eyes. The color of his hair also reminds me of cinnamon, with some gold streaks. He is wearing a light blue American Eagle shirt that fit his body so that you could see his muscles. He also has on dark wash jeans, and Adidas sneakers. He's leaning against the wall, and I guess I was staring at him for awhile because he lifts his head up to me. He has the most piercing green emerald eyes I ever seen before. Wait, backtrack that. I've seen those eyes before. I first saw those eyes in DC when we were on a field trip, the person who has those eyes did an exchange with my school, and saved me a lot of times. Those eyes, they belong to Zach. Zachary Goode.

"Hey Gallagher Girl," Zach says. Of course he has a smirk on his face.

I just wish I could wipe that smirk off his face. Does he even know what it does to me? I think. Instead I voice, "Hey," while looking towards the ground. I feel my cheeks burning up. I'm pretty sure they're red like a cherry. I lean against the wall. I bet his grin just got bigger from my reaction. Why can't I control myself? Oh right, during the exchange before he left he dipped me and kissed me in front of the whole school! With a sigh of exasperation I deem to myself.

"So, did you miss me?" he asks. I look back up to see that his grin did get bigger.

Annoy at his leer I shoot back ,"no," I look into his eyes. They look kind of hurt, but then it disappears quickly. Well that's weird he usually never shows any emotion. I sense.

"Really? Because you know, I missed you," he replies in a voice that was cocky yet sincere.

I'm about to reply when the ding of the elevator tells me it's my time to get off. I'm walking off the elevator when Zach grabs my arm.

**Well I hope you liked the story. R&R Please! The second part will come soon! ^.^**


	2. Chapter 2

"Wait Gallagher Girl, you can't do this," Zach inputs.  
I keep on tugging at my arm, not listening to him. My other arm is holding the elevator door open.  
Zach tries again, "Cammie, it's too dangerous, you can't go. Please listen to me Cammie, you can't do this!" he begs.

Even though I may like him, he can't tell me what to do. I have to go through with my plan. This is too important to me. I reason inside my head. "Zach let me go!" I say as I try to tug my arm free from his grip. He lets go with a sigh of frustration. As I walk down the hall to look for my room I hear footsteps following me. "Zach, just go away," I say. The footsteps just keep coming. "Zach!" I exclaim, as I spin around to face him.

"Cammie, look, I'm following you no matter what. If it's looking for answers or going back to Gallagher, I'm coming with you, but trust me on this. It's too dangerous, and you can't go alone."

I turn back around and leave to look for my room. I find my room and slip the key in the door and walk in. Just before I'm about to close the door, Zach slips by. He heads straight for the couch and sits down. I just roll my eyes and go into the bedroom.

The bedroom is nice and big. It has a queen size bed, an Oak bed side table with a cordless phone and a lamp, a cabinet that has a flat screen TV and a huge walk in closet. I go over to the bed and flop down. I'm starting to think when Zach comes in.

"Hey, I was first wondering, where did you get the money to get this room?" Zach states as he leans against the door frame.

"I saved the money for a long time," I answer while sitting up on the bed.

"Are you hungry?" is his next question as he crosses his arms in front of his chest.

"No, you?" is my answer as I raise one of my eyebrows.

"Same. I think I'm just going to catch up on some sleep," he conveys as he starts to turn.

"Yeah, I'll do the same." I say as I start to get off the bed.

"I'll just go sleep on the couch," he says, and with that he leaves.

I step into the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into comfy clothing. I walk back to the bed and lay down. I have tons of questions swarming in my head like, should I really go? Should I go back to Gallagher? Would I really risk Zach's life, just to find answers? I must have been thinking really hard because the clock beside the bed says its 10:08.

"I need some fresh air," I declare to myself while shaking my head. I walk into the living room to see Zach sleeping on the couch. He looks so peaceful, I judge. I see the balcony door and quickly pace over to it. I open the door as quietly as I can. I step outside into the cool breeze of the night. I just stare out into Roseville, my home area, where my mom, my godfather Joe, my "sisters", and friends live. I should chose now, either go on with my plan and look for answers, or just go back to Gallagher. Just staring out and feeling the cool breeze hit me made my mind clearer. I made my decision. I'll just tell Zach tomorrow morning, I consider.

I walk back inside to my bed and soon fall asleep. The next morning I wake up to the sound of the shower. I stay in the bed just staring up at the ceiling. Today is the day I would tell Zach and make it official, I think to myself.

I hear the water stop. A little while later a door open and close. I walk out of the bedroom to see Zach sitting on one of the couches drinking Dunkin' Donut's coffee. I sit down on the other couch that is facing Zach's. I see there is another coffee on the table and grab it. I take a sip to feel the warmth running down my throat. This is really good coffee, all nice and warm, I reflect to myself. I take one more sip and look Zach straight in the eye.

"Zach," I pronounce, "I made my decision." He nodes at me to continue. "I'll go back to Gallagher with you." I say. Zach is about to say something but I cut him off by saying, "I have a few conditions first." He just looks at me and I keep going. "First, when we get to Gallagher, I want you to answer every question I ask. Next, I'm going to train and go to places to help me train, and I don't want you to question me or do anything about it. Finally, in senior year, maybe in the middle or in the end, I'm going to look for answers again, and no one is going to stop me." I declare with a serious tone. Zach stands up. He comes over and sits down next to me. He engulfs me in a big hug.

"Cammie, I'm just glad you choose to go back to Gallagher," Zach says, and with his cockiness back he says, "I'll also be there with you every step of the way."

**Well as you can see this is the last of the story and I don't think I will make a sequel to this story. Sorry to all the other people who did want a sequel but I don't think I can make something to follow up with this. Anyway hope you liked my first Fanfic and please Review. Oh an I don't own the Gallagher Girls Ally Carter does :(**


End file.
